


(Not) A buisness trip

by DonttellNightwing



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: CEO Tim Drake, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tim Drake is Batman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, no sad endings allowed, overworked Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonttellNightwing/pseuds/DonttellNightwing
Summary: About a year into Tim's time as Batman, Jason decides he's overworking himself and takes them on vacation. Complete and utter fluff.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	(Not) A buisness trip

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is 22  
> Jason is 25  
> Five years after Batman (Bruce) died, Dick was Batman for the first year, Then Jason for three before having to quit. Took an oracle-like position while Tim became Batman.  
> Tim and Jason began dating two years before the story.  
> Tim isn't evil Batman in this.

There was a light tapping at the door to his office and it opened with a slight squeak. Tim winced.  
“I gotta get that fixed” he grumbled, leaning his head against his hand as he continued working. There was a light decrease in the profit margins. Someone was stealing from WE. Judging by the new car Michael from accounting just got that was way out of his salary, he guessed the lost money was for a Lamborghini. He sighed. Not only would he have to have a nice, long conversation about risks and benefits with Michael, but he would also have to talk to the people responsible with finding these things out. He was getting a headache just thinking about it.  
“Hmm” a voice said from the door, “Y’know, I heard there was a handsome, overworked CEO that worked in this office. Ya know where he might be?”  
Tim looked to the guest, giving a small, exhausted grin. He hadn’t slept in a week. Hell, he hadn’t had a proper, eight-hour sleep since he was, well, never really.  
Jason noticed how tired he was and gave a small chuckle, finding the fact that Tim was about to collapse from exhaustion funny. Tim’s smile grew at the sight of his boyfriend’s amusement, and he looked him over. He was dressed casually, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants with comfortable sneakers. He was leaning against the doorframe, crutches leaning against the frame with him. His posture was relaxed, but that wasn’t that surprising. Having two Batmans in a room together is the safest place you can be, only safer if there were three.  
Still, Tim could see the slight tenseness to his shoulders, only really noticeable to ones trained as well as them.  
“Hm, maybe in the next office?” Tim asked, rolling his eyes.  
“Maybe, would you lead me to him?”  
“I have work, Jay,” Tim sighed, still getting up.  
“A little missed work won’t kill anybody.”  
“In our work, sometimes; and weren’t you obsessing over the butterfly effect a couple weeks ago? You talked my ear off.” Jason pouted.  
“I was not ‘obsessed’ I was merely explaining it to you. Plus, if I didn’t tell you, Riddler would’ve drowned you in pudding.”  
“Ugh, don’t remind me,” He went on this tiptoes and kissed Jason’s cheek, “I’m still finding Pudding in the most uncomfortable places.”  
Jason wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist and leaned down, giving him a nice, long kiss. They separated, giving each other wide smiles, Tim’s exhaustion forgotten.  
“Come on, Alfie’s waiting in the car.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Nope, it’s a surprise!”  
Tim sighed as they walked to his private elevator, Jason limping slightly but still keeping pace.

The airport wasn’t busy, which Tim was very grateful for. At the moment he couldn’t deal with pictures. With how tired he was, he only realized he was at the airport as they were waiting to board the plane.  
“Jay, now are you going to tell me where we’re going?”  
“Lisbon.” Tim nearly choked.  
“Portugal? I have a meeting tomorrow!”  
“I know, don’t worry, Cass is covering for you for a couple days. She’ll send you the notes when we’re back.”  
“How long are we spending in Lisbon, exactly?”  
“Two days, then we’re taking a plane to Rome, and a cruse through the Mediterranean. We’ll end with a day or two in Paris.”  
“How long have you been planning this?”  
“Three months”  
Tim rolled his eyes, then gave Jason a peck on the cheek.  
“I can’t believe Batman was a dork.”  
“I can’t believe Batman’s such a nerd.” Jason flicked his cheek playfully, before moving Tim’s hair from his face, “Don’t worry about that either, I convinced Dick to take it, anyway, it’s only for a week.”  
“But-”  
“Baby, you need a break. I don’t want you to work yourself to death.”  
Then a feminine voice asked for First-class passengers to board, cutting off whatever retort he was about to say.

About a day later, Jason and Tim were sitting at a small pizza shop in the middle of the bustling town. Or village? Tim stared out the window, watching as people passed, some even wearing Medieval attire. That shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was. Jason had said that they would be arriving right in the middle of their medieval fair, but it was still surprising to see it and know that he was still in the right time. The only allusions to the real world was the sound of cars outside the castle walls and the occasional car driving through the streets.  
He jumped out of his stupor when Jason tapped on his hand, pointing to the stairs.  
“I just paid; you want ice-cream?” Tim shook his head, “You sure?”  
“Yup, but maybe you can get me one of those flower crowns I saw on the other street.”  
He helped Jay hobble down the stairs. His hip injury wasn’t debilitating but would probably get worse as they got older. It was all Tim could do to stop him from going on patrol more than twice a week, with close surveillance because he was paranoid like that, and use crutches. He loved Jay, but knew he was stubborn and wanted to prevent as much damage as possible.  
“How’s the hip been?”  
“Fine, I’m getting used to it. Annoying, though.”  
Calculations flew through his head as they went to the small shop. He was working on a prototype for Jason, but he kept getting stuck. The prototype would need to be able to move right with the movements and G-forces of grappling across the city along with fighting. Then, there was the fact that the pit increased his healing, pain tolerance, and metabolism. He wouldn’t like putting Jason in that kind of pain, and, at the moment, there were too many chances of hurting him and making everything worse.  
“Obrigado” Jason said to the lady at the counter, giving her a smile as they left the small shop. They began walking to the town center, talking about nothing important.  
Sitting near the fence, he moved Tim’s hair, combing it with his fingers, wincing when he fought through tangles. When he was finished, Tim’s hair was slightly less wild and messy. Jason placed the crown on Tim’s head, moving the hair so that it held the crown.  
Taking a step back Jason admired his work, the yellow and Red roses standing out against his pitch-black hair, the ribbons of the same colours tangled in his loose hair. He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture, setting it to his new wallpaper.

The rest of the trip was, simply put, amazing. It was an excellent break from Gotham, where their dates were always interrupted by either Heroes or Villains. Yeah, a nice time alone and away from work was a good idea, and he told as much to Jason the night before they were supposed to leave, standing at the top of the Eiffel tower.  
“It’s nice to know you appreciate my ideas,”  
“Who said I didn’t” He elbows Jason lightly.  
“Alright, alright. But, uh, I didn’t plan this trip just to give you a break,” he rubbed the back of his neck, then his eyes widened, “I-I mean, of course I wanted you to have a break, but it, well, it wasn’t the only reason and-ugh, sorry, I’m a bit, uh, can I ask you something?”  
Tim laughed, but was slightly concerned. Jason only really got like this before when he asked Tim out, nearly two years ago. Actually, exactly two years ago.  
“Uh,” Jason took a deep breath and tried to kneel, before wincing and deciding against it, reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a small, black box.  
“Tim, we’ve been dating for awhile so, uh,” He shook his head and began again.  
“Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, we may not have gotten along from the beginning, mainly due to me,” He blushed, “But these two years with you have been among the best years, and it would be an honor if you would marry me.”  
A wave of shock and joy flew through him, and the next thing he knew was that he was crying. Tim was crying. The Batman was crying, and he couldn’t stop. He could barely see the ring through the blurriness. He nodded, words getting caught in his throat.  
“Yes?” Jason asked, confirming.  
The clog in his throat cleared and he gasped out, “Yes, god, yes!”  
Jason grinned at Tim, pulling him into a kiss as he slipped the ring on his finger.  
“God,” Tim laughed as they separated, and he looked at the ring.  
“You like it? I asked Selina for help with choosing it.”  
Tim rolled his eyes, “You dork,” They both knew he didn’t mean it.  
“Yeah, but I’m your dork.”  
“Yeah, you are,”  
Then Tim pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The town they went to was Obidos in Portugal. It's a really pretty place, and the medieval fair is cool.


End file.
